Darwin's Lady
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Michael finds something belonging to Connie, will he give it back? My first Holby fic, so sorry if it's awful XD I haven't published anything in a while so, be nice! XD haaaa reviews and feedback are so very welcome and encouraged XD ahahaha I'm working on a multichap aswell so if this goes down well I may consider publishing :D Please enjoy and mistakes are mine :)


Title: Darwin's Lady

Pairing: Connie/MichaelS

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+

A/N: This is my first Holby fic, thought I'd have a go XD I absolutely adore Connie and I have a soft spot for Mr Spence. I also think these two make a lovely couple. Haa so enjoy, feel free to review, they're greatly appreciated and let me know if I should write more. I think it's pretty plain that I'm not the biggest Greg fan XD he's hot stuff, don't get me wrong haa, but he doesn't do it for me XD

Summary: Michael finds something belonging to Connie, will he give it back?

**Darwin's Lady**

Looking up at the clock, Connie smirked as the minute hand settled on the twelve. She stepped back from her patient and began to take off her gloves. "Right, Gents, if you could close, that would be great." she said, removing her face mask.

"Record timing, Mrs B." complimented Greg, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Mr Douglas." said Connie, exiting the theatre. She walked down the empty halls, bar from the few nurses and porters, until she reached her office. She closed the door with a soft click and took her hair out of its ties. She slipped out of her shoes and sank slowly onto her sofa. Why she had volunteered to be oncall, she had no idea. Actually, she did. Grace was in America with Sam and she, once again, was alone. Oncall kept her busy, the hospital kept her busy and her work baby, Darwin, constantly demanded her attention. Connie liked being kept busy, it reminded her that she was not alone, albeit, the graveyard shift was not the best way to prove that. She reached over, placed her pager on the coffee table and she let her head fall into a comfortable position as she tried to get some sleep.

00000-00000

On AAU, Frieda walked around the ward, checking vitals and completing observations. She finished and made her way back to the nurses station, but not before she caught a whiff of expensive aftershave.

She followed her nose and she was led to the office, where the door was slightly ajar. She peeked her head around the corner and she rolled her eyes. Frieda walked in and sat herself on the corner of the desk, before poking a sleeping Michael in the neck.

"Michael?"

"What, Jekyll?" snapped Michael, his head not moved from its resting place.

Frieda's eyebrow quirked before she got up and positioned her hands on her hips. "Mr Spence, why are you not at home?"

Michael lifted his head and opened a bleary eye. "Because I'm here, just like you, Petrenko."

"I do not get paid for sleeping." deadpanned Frieda.

"Yeah, well," said Michael, standing up to stretch. "You're not a consultant like me."

"If only..." said Frieda in monotone before shuffling off, happy she had woken the American.

Michael stared after her and once she had disappeared from his view, he looked at his watch. He suppressed a low groan once he realised it was three in the morning. He and Annalese were fighting, once again. This time it was over the fact that Ric was sleeping where he was supposed to be sleeping. He knew in his heart that Annalese would never take him back and he accepted it, sort of. But what she was trying to prove by bedding his colleague, Michael had no idea. He rubbed his eyes and made his way towards the kitchen, intent on getting a cup of coffee, with any luck, it would be from the first half of the pot.

After Michael got his coffee, he began walking towards the nurse's station. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. He took three steps back and he bent down to pick up a diamond earring. He inspected it with a frown, seeing the earring clearly in his mind but the face it belonged to was blurred.

He pocketed the earring and carried on walking. He had just lowered himself to sit at the desk when the blurred face cleared up to show-

"Connie." said Michael, pulling the earring out of his pocket to inspect it again. Yes, it was definitely hers. He remembered Greg commenting on them, which was met with an eye roll and an annoyed huff. Michael began walking out from around the nurse's station, he decided that he would drop the earring into Connie's office. He got into the elevator and hummed to himself as he pushed the button that would make him travel upwards, towards Darwin. He looked up at his name was called and he threw a hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing.

"What, Petrenko?"

"I need you to look over a patient, she will not let me near her."

"I wonder why." muttered Michael as he left the elevator. He pocketed the earring, Connie would have to wait.

00000-00000

"Sure, I'll tell her." said Greg, walking over to Connie's office.

"Wait." said Oliver, rushing to catch up with him. "Won't she be asleep? I mean, she is oncall."

Greg shook his head. "Nah, the woman is Satan in disguise, and you know what they say about the wicked." he said, his hand on the handle.

"Still, it is half three in the morning. Mr Purley will still be there in a couple of hours."

Greg fixed Oliver with a stare. "Ollie, don't tell me you're afraid..."

"And you're not?"

The mischievous sparkle in Greg's eye vanished for almost a second. "Ah, she'll get over it, besides, as you pointed out, she's the oncall, so it's her job."

With that, Greg opened the door. "Mrs Beauchamp, Mr Purley's results came back, thought you might like to take a look."

Oliver braced himself, ready for Connie to explode and he saw Greg do the same. Fortunately for the boys, Connie was already awake. In fact, she had been awake long enough to hear the conversation they had outside her door. "And what do they say, Mr Douglas?"

Both Greg and Ollie froze in the spot, much like mice under the glare of an aggressive snake. The question was, would it attack?

"Basically, the stent has worked perfectly. Mr Purley will recover quite quickly though we'll probably have to-"

"Call him back for a follow up. Yes, Mr Douglas, I am fully aware of the protocol for successful stent patients."

Ollie looked at Greg and then back at Connie, he steeled himself for the verbal bashing that was going to be sent their way. Apparently the snake was going to attack today.

"However, given the fact that you feel the need to double check a common practice, such as this, with the 'back up' of your 'boy', makes me question whether or not you should be treating Mr Purley in the first place. I was under the impression I hired a good doctor, not an Operation board game fanatic."

Ollie winced and looked at Greg. The mischievous sparkle in his eyes was gone and that cocky smirk that was one of his signature facial expressions had long disappeared.

"Connie-"

"It's Mrs Beauchamp to you, Mr Douglas. Your pathetic attempt of charm is an utterly ridiculous display. Use your brain, for God's sake. And if you don't like it here in Hell, I'm sure there is a spot for you in AAU. Now get out." said Connie, her voice harsh and cutting. She enjoyed seeing Greg flinch at her words and she loved it even more when he drew himself up to his fullest height to storm out of her office, his faithful puppy in tow.

She exhaled and felt a small pang of regret towards Ollie, it was all Greg after all. As soon as she had her pang of regret, she shook it off. They had to learn; play with fire and they would get burnt. Connie Beauchamp took no prisoners.

00000-00000

Ollie watched Greg try to calm himself down in the locker room. Their shifts had finished shortly after their dressing down from the Queen of Darwin and Greg's mood had still not improved. He had taken her words to heart, however, he was more angry than hurt.

"That... That woman. She's an absolute bitch." He slammed his locker shut as he punched his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. "How anyone ever slept with her to create that adorable girl she has is completely beyond me."

"Greg-"

"No, seriously, how? And don't even go there about how she's bringing up the kid. That poor child is probably thankful that her mother practically lives at work."

"Greg-"

Greg spun to look at Ollie and he pointed a finger at his junior counterpart. "Don't you dare defend her. She'll treat you exactly the same way she treats me."

"Greg." Ollie stared to the Irishman's left and when he turned, Greg felt the size of an ant. Standing in the doorway was the very object of his frustrations. All of the emotion he felt after Connie's words melted away as Connie's face was a look of pure hurt. The woman's normally stony mask wasn't enough to hide her pain at Greg's anger. Yes, she gave him a bruised ego for his 'Satan' comment, but bringing Grace into the mix was an ouch that no doctor could fix.

Immediately, Greg's expression softened and his voice dropped. "Connie-"

"Go home, Mr Douglas, before your mouth gets you into more trouble." said Connie, malice and venom lacing her authoritative words.

Despite looking sheepish, Ollie grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him past their boss and down the hall. They got through the doors leading them to the elevator and Ollie let him go.

"Go home, mate." he said softly, pressing the button that called the elevator.

Connie waited until the two were completely off of her ward before retreating to her office to grab her pager. She looked at the time and gave the ward a once over before leaving Darwin in favour of some thinking space.

00000-00000

Michael growled as he went into the nurse's station. He had changed from his sharp designer suit to a pair of manky green scrubs. The patient Frieda had requested help for was definitely one of the trickiest he had dealt with, to date. She had refused Frieda's care due to the fact that she looked and spoke like a vampire. Michael, of course, had convinced her otherwise and as soon as the patient was happy with Frieda, she had projectile vomitted everywhere. Frieda did little to hide her amusement as she tended to the patient, making Michael jump to the conclusion that Frieda and the patient were in cahoots, despite the projectile being completely spontaneous.

He pulled Connie's earring out of his scrubs pocket, after making sure he had kept it on him at all times. You know, just in case he had to give it over. He found himself looking at it quite a bit. Connie had very good taste when it came to material possession, and the earring he held in his hand was no exception.

For a second, he allowed his mind to wander. He wondered what it would be like to buy her the fancy jewellery, the nice clothes, the awesome set of wheels she had to drive her to work and back every morning. He smirked at the kind of relationship they would have to be in, in order for him to do such things. Sure, he bought her a dress so she'd go to that evening thing with him, but she never wore it and she topped his choice with one of her own picks. She would have looked beautiful in the dress he chose, but the dress she wore was just... breathtaking. She knew how to compliment herself and it was a shame their relationship at work was so sarky. She'd never believe the compliments he would give her, or she'd brush them away with an arch of a slender eyebrow.

"If I did not know better, I would say you have a crush on the Ice Queen." sounded a low feminine drawl.

Michael spun on the spot and pocketed the earring. "What are you talking about, Dracula?"

Frieda smirked. "You know I find it hilarious how you direct attention onto someone else when you have been caught out." She turned on her heel to start her rounds. "You Americans are so easy to read."

"Says the Phantom of the Opera..." called Michael after Frieda's retreating form. He scowled before fingering Connie's earring in his pocket. He immediately felt his annoyance ebb away, but it quickly arose once he realised that there might have been a small element of truth in Frieda's words.

He left the nurse's station and he began the long trek to Darwin. He was going to avoid the elevator, the less chance of having another one to one with Frieda, the happier he would be.

He eventually got to Darwin and was surprised to see that there was no sign of Darwin's Lady. He could only see the night staff nursing team. On a side note, he cursed to himself, he loved how quiet this ward was compared to his own. He made his way to the office that Connie shared with Elliot and was surprised to see that it was empty as well. A slight waft of Connie's perfume hit his nose and he knew that she wasn't long gone from the office. He waited for a moment incase she was only checking on a patient but after five minutes, he checked his watch and left the office. He wandered over to the nurse's desk.

"Hey, Kaila, is Beauchamp about?"

The trainee nurse nodded. "I saw her take the stairs to the right at around four, but that was half an hour ago."

"Right, thanks." said Michael, his brow furrowed with concern. He turned towards the staircase and slowly ambled over, his mind racing. Connie was many things, but irresponsible wasn't one of them. She wouldn't leave the ward halfway through a shift - especially if she was oncall. He reached the staircase and pondered whether or not he should go up or down. He figured he'd go up, so he jogged up the stairs until he reached the door leading to the roof.

"Might as well start at the top." he said as he pushed the handle to let himself onto the roof.

As soon as he opened the old door, a gentle whoosh of cool pre-dawn air hit him, making him shiver slightly. He zipped up his jacket and stepped out further, relishing in the fresh air rather than the circulating, stale cool air of the air conditioning in the AAU. He squinted as he saw a shadow sitting near the edge of the building.

"Hey, don't you know about Newton and his apple thing?" he said loudly, alerting the shadow to his presence and his friendly intentions.

The shadow shifted. "I am a biologist, not a physicist, Michael." sounded the tired reply.

Michael's head tilted as he registered the voice as the woman he was looking for. "Connie?"

"I apologise. We're you expecting Queen Elsa?" came the quick reply.

Michael smirked to himself. Oh, it was Connie alright, even if the tone didn't match the voice. He couldn't describe it, it just wasn't right. He walked over to her and he sat himself down next to her. "Nah, I've had enough of blondes for the moment."

Connie scoffed and turned to look the other way, completely removing Michael from her peripheral vision. "I do not care for your homelife, Michael. If you came for a heart to heart, you came to the wrong person."

Michael frowned. He opened his mouth to give a snarky reply - as per their usual verbal transaction - but he closed it to reconsider his move. Something was bothering Connie, something had upset her greatly and he had a chance to fix it, or at least offer a shoulder, not that she would take it.

"Something bothering you, Beauchamp?" he asked, his voice stern and straight to the point.

"You are in my space." said Connie.

Michael bit back another smirk. She was playing defence. Fair enough. He hopped along the wall he was sitting on with his hands and looked at her. "There, I'm an arm's reach away. Technically, not in your space." When he was met with silence and the fact that Connie was still yet to look at him, he changed his tactics.

"Connie, what's the matter?"

The cardiothoracic consultant registered his movements and change of tone. She also registered that he was here to lend an ear. She was also tired, emotional and upset. Not a great combo for someone who was supposed to be emotionally indestructible. She huffed. The biggest question was; could she trust him? Michael Spence was not the best keeper of secrets, nor was he the most private. He also had a terrible habit of displaying his dirty laundry at work. However, right now, Connie felt the air around them change, the conversation that was making its way forward would not be something he would share around the water cooler. But still...

"Connie?"

She hesitated before looking towards him but not fully enough to make eye contact. They both stayed silent until Michael spoke again.

"Okay, I'll tell you what." he began, scooting back over to sit next to the woman. "I know you enough to know that, right now, you don't trust me 100% on a personal level-"

When Connie opened her mouth to argue, he stayed her with a defensive raise of his hand. "Of course you trust me as a doctor and surgeon, 'cause let's face it, I'm the bomb-" He grinned when Connie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So, here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna tell you one of my secrets and you're gonna tell me what's got your panties in a twist, okay? That way, neither of us will tell another, at the expense of embarrassment and pain. Sound good?" asked Michael, extending his hand for Connie to shake it.

Connie eyed his hand suspiciously for a second before shaking it, muttering something along the lines of 'only a Yank'.

Michael retracted his hand, sad that it was noticeably cooler now that Connie had let it go. "Right, let's see. Deepest, darkest secret. Something that people would pay to know..."

"Today would be nice." prompted Connie, looking towards the east where the dawn had started to break.

"Okay. I have something in my possession that belongs to a beautiful woman, okay-"

"I don't particularly wish to hear of your past exploits with sluttish women, Michael. I've had enough of laddish behaviour right now." said Connie, dismissing Michael's proposition with a wave of her hand. "Besides, as far as secrets go, that's not much of a secret."

"That's 'cause you didn't let me finish!" argued Michael, placing a hand on her arm to keep her from moving. "Just listen for two minutes, alright?"

Connie stared at Michael's hand on her upper arm until he got the hint and removed it. "Two minutes and then I'm leaving."

"Right, well, as I was saying. I have this thing from a beautiful woman, okay? And I've had it on my person since I found it. I figured out who it belongs to and to be honest, I've just kept it so I can have an excuse to talk to her."

Connie looked at Michael, annoyed confusion on her face. "Why beat around the bush? Just give it to her."

"Okay, you're really not getting this.." said Michael, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Connie shrugged. "What is there to get? You have something that isn't yours and you're not giving it back-"

"You're missing the point-"

"Enlighten me then." said Connie, her words as fiery as they normally were.

"I haven't given it back because I like the woman. Keeping it on me means I can talk to her whenever, if just to give it back." said Michael hotly. He sighed and toned his voice down. "Annalese, yeah, I loved her, she gave me my kids, but the strength of feeling I have for this other woman is just-"

"So, your secret is that you are not an egotistical, jumped up Yank trying to bed everything with a pulse. You are a romantic at heart." said Connie, a small smile on her face. "Now, that changes everything. How ever can I look at you like I used to, Mr Spence?"

Michael smirked. "I'm not just good looks, Beauchamp. I have heart, too."

"No, I don't doubt that, Mr Spence." She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Tell me about her."

Michael's throat suddenly got dry. "What?"

"Tell me about the woman that has captured your heart. I may wish to write a condolence letter to her."

Michael scoffed. He was slightly annoyed at Connie's behaviour but what could he expect from the only person he worked with that actually left home at home? "She's intelligent, quick, funny but annoying, though to be fair, I wouldn't have her any other way. It suits her, you know?"

Connie smiled at Michael. "Well, be careful, such perfection comes at a price and not everything is as it seems. It's good that you are getting over Annalese. It was hard getting over Michael, but I got there."

Michael frowned. "Your ex husband?"

"Yes."

"I really hope that's not what's botherin' you."

Connie shook her head. "No." she said with a chuckle. "No, Michael is just a piece of history now..."

"So, what's alien on Planet Beauchamp?" He questioned, noting that before Connie's expression got serious, she smiled.

Connie ran a shaky hand through her short hair. "It's silly, actually. I mean, I'm used to being called names, like Satan, bitch-"

"Ice Queen." inputted Michael sheepishly.

"That is actually one of my favourites." admitted Connie, with a wicked grin. "I can handle name calling, curses, the evils I get when people think I'm not looking. I can handle it all, it's nothing."

"I'm guessing someone took it a step too far?" offered Michael.

Connie nodded. "They used Grace as a way to hurt me. They implied that I was an unfit mother." she said, and as she said it, Michael could hear the cracks in her voice. Connie might be a bitch, but her little Grace was her world, everybody knew that.

"Basically namecalling, right?"

Connie shrugged. "It made me think. What if she is better off with Sam in America? Sam can be with her 24/7. I work, hard to provide for her and emotionally it might not be enough. My mother died when I was quite young and I-"

"Enough, Beauchamp." said Michael, quietly.

Connie looked at Michael, shocked to hear such anger in his voice. "What?"

"You are a great mother to that little girl of yours. Never question that. Ever. She's better off here, where her roots are, where her mother is and where her friends are. She does not need to be uprooted, 'cause you're doing a great job raising her practically on your own. We all know she means the world to you, just like we all know you mean the world to her. Grace loves you, you're her mom, for God's sake. She knows that you need to work to get the stuff that she wants. And as for the jackass who thought it'd be a wise idea for that low blow, he needs a good kick up the backside."

Connie nodded and reached out to put a grateful hand on Michael's forearm. Michael looked at her and nodded. "Okay."

They sat in silence until Connie's pager beeped. "I'm needed on Darwin." she said, hating the broken quiet.

"That's cool. I'm going home." said Michael, getting up and offering a hand to Connie, hiding a small smile as she took it. "Well, after I sort a few things out."

"Are you going to return that woman's thing?" asked Connie, stepping through the door as Michael held it open for her. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for stealing."

Michael looked at Connie and hesitated, his hand in his pocket fingering her earring. "I will, eventually."

Connie smiled and the pair descended the stairs to Darwin. The ward was a lot busier than it was when Connie left it earlier. She checked her watch, only a few hours to go and then she was free to return to her empty house.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Spence." said Connie, softly, her hand ready to push the door to her ward open.

"Any time, Elsa." he said, his mocha eyes sparkling.

Connie answered him with her famed eyeroll and left him as she crossed the threshold into her ward.

Michael watched her walk into her ward, her walk confident and authoritative, just as if the vulnerable conversation they had never happened. He smirked and decided to get into the elevator, he wasn't going to walk down the stairs all the way to Security.

00000-00000

"Ahh, Connie, there you are." said Elliot, scurrying behind her, his face hidden by messy folders. He balanced them for a second to push his glasses further up onto his nose. "How was oncall duty? It's not often you take that job, in fact, if I remember correctly, the last time you did it was when-"

"It was good, thank you, Elliot." interrupted Connie, sparing her friend the difficulty of recalling the precise event.

"When is young Grace back?" he asked softly.

Connie smiled. A fool, Elliot was not. "Three days."

"That would explain the two weeks off, hm?" he said, a beaming smile on his face.

"Are you sure you didn't minor in Rocket Science?" questioned Connie, a grin spread across her features.

Elliot was about to answer when Greg walked into their line of sight. Connie still hadn't quite forgiven him for his comments the other day and was going to say so. However, when she saw his face, she thought twice about it. Greg was sporting a black eye, split lip and a severely, possibly broken nose.

"And what happened here, Mr Douglas?" asked Elliot, sympathetic but stern. He knew all about his words to Connie the other day.

"Got onto the wrong end of a bloke's fist down the pub. You should see him though." he chuckled, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He clearly didn't hit you hard enough." sounded an American voice. The three cardio doctors turned to see Michael walking towards them with a folder.

"Mr Spence." said Greg, before leaving the three consultants alone.

Michael glared after him before softening his features to look at Connie, a change that did not go unnoticed by Elliot. "I came up here to tell you that that stupid meeting that the giant Swede set up has been moved forward."

"When is it?" asked Connie, checking her watch.

"It started five minutes ago."

Connie looked at him in alarm, she was many things but late was not one of them. "What?!"

"I'll take your patients, Connie, go." said Elliot, nudging his colleague in the back with his pile of folders.

Connie nodded at Elliot before starting a brisk walk towards the meeting that she was supposed to be attending. Yes, it was only a silly little meeting about budget cuts, but it was nice being informed, as Connie liked to remind herself; knowledge is power.

"Yo, Beauchamp, since when were you trying to challenge Usain Bolt's record?" asked Michael, catching up to the consultant.

Connie looked at Michael, momentarily forgetting that he was actually meant to be in the meeting as well. "What?"

"Never mind." said Michael, dismissing his comments with a wave of his hand. They reached the meeting room and walked in. Michael shrugging when Hanssen glared at him for being late.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Spence." he said, straightening out his pen to sit precisely twentyfour millimetres from his notepad.

"Can't get the party started without all the guests, Henrik, that's just plain rude." said Michael, smirking when he saw Connie bite back a grin.

"But of course," came the cool reply, he tipped his head, acknowledging Connie's presence before picking up his pen. "Shall we start?"

The meeting dragged on, and as each minute ticked by everybody in the room could feel themselves succumbing to some form of sleep. Connie thought about how many patients she would have seen and Michael, well. Michael was thinking about his game plan. By the end of Henrik's meeting, Michael had his final play ready and waiting, he just hoped an opportunity would present itself soon in order for him to make his move.

"And that about sums up my plans for this hospital. Any questions?" When he was met with silence, he nodded. "In that case, you are all free to return back to your duties. Mrs Beauchamp, a word, if you may?"

Michael thanked what ever deity was on his side today, and he left, winking at Connie as she rolled her eyes at Hanssen's request.

"How can I help you today?" asked Connie, falsely sweet.

"It is what I can do to help you." said Hanssen, twisting his chair to face the woman before him. "I have been speaking to our counterparts in Paris, they are scheduling a trail in a new form of heart surgery. You, of course, were headhunted and you are most desired over there."

Connie tilted her head, trying not to let her ego get too big. "There's a catch?"

Hanssen chuckled. "You know the game too well, Connie. Fortunately, you are one of the few consultants in this hospital that knows how to play politics and I know you deal with press very well. How's your French?"

"Sounds intriguing." admitted Connie, sitting back and mulling things over. "When is it?"

"You would leave in one week and stay there for three. You, of course, would need to take a crash course in the device they are testing. I've read the file and it makes for a very interesting case study. Not to mention, it would look good for the hospital and you."

"Next week?" asked Connie. "I can't."

Hanssen sat up straight in his chair. "Why not? It's not like you to turn down such an opportunity."

"It is when my daughter, who I haven't seen for just over a month, is due back. I can't do it, Henrik." said Connie, expecting the man in front of her to shake his head. Typical female placing her child before her career.

"I understand." said Hanssen, nodding at Connie. He smiled at her eyebrow quirk. "I will see if there is something that can be done."

"Thank you, Henrik." said Connie, getting up to leave. She left the table and had just reached for the door handle when Henrik called her. "Yes?"

"Just to let you know, your left earring is missing." said Hanssen, somewhat relieved to share something that had been bothering him the whole meeting.

Connie's hand went up to check her ear and was annoyed to see that he was right. "Thanks." she said, opening the other door and leaving the room. As she walked back towards Darwin, she took her remaining earring out and put it in her pocket. Great.

"Ah, there you are, how did it go?" asked Elliot, a sugary doughnut halfway towards his mouth.

"Let's see. Budget meetings, I was headhunted by Paris for pioneering heart surgery and I found out that I have been walking around the past couple of days with only one earring in."

"Pioneering surgery?" asked Elliot, a small bead of jam on the corner of his mouth, making Connie smirk.

00000-00000

Around one in the afternoon, Michael left AAU in order to get some coffee, and peace. Frieda, Sacha and the patients were driving him crazy. He didn't dislike AAU but jeeze louise did he want to strangle somebody. He entered the café and sped up as he saw Connie ordering her latte.

"Make that with a double espresso on the side, please, Tina." he said, handing over the money to pay for both. During the transaction, he kept an eye on Connie, she went from startled to annoyed to biting back a small smile. He took his change and both drinks and found a clear table to set them upon. He sat down and beckoned Connie over with a jerk of his head. She quirked an eyebrow and set herself down in the seat opposite him.

"You don't want to be seen with me?" asked Michael, smirking.

"Oh, you read minds too?" asked Connie, gesturing thanks by lifting her latte.

Michael chuckled, he loved their banter. Although, call him crazy, but before Connie never would have sat with him for a coffee. "So, what's going on upstairs?"

"Quiet, apart from the occasional rush in theatre, although, I've not made it to my office yet. I won't ask you how AAU is." said Connie with an arrogant smirk.

"You know already. Hey, what did the Swede have to say to you after the meeting?"

Connie's eyebrows arched as she remembered the interaction she had with Henrik. "I was headhunted to go to Paris for a new form of heart surgery. But I said no."

Michael all but spat his coffee out. "Really?" After getting an icy glare from the woman opposite him, his brain registered the reason for her answer. "Oh, wait, Grace is home, isn't she?"

"Hmm." confirmed Connie, midsip. "I'm surprised he let me say no without a fight. Considering the amount of positive press the hospital needs."

"Yeah, but, not many people can go up against you and win." said Michael, expecting the famous flick of her slender eyebrow. He wasn't disappointed, though he was saddened to see he was right about her ignoring a compliment, even if it was a halfassed one.

"Anyway," Connie cleared her throat. "How is your secret woman?"

It was Michael's turn to raise his eyebrows. "We're not exclusive."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be a secret."

Michael snorted and sipped his espresso. "She's okay, still bright and beautiful."

"I really think you should tell her." said Connie, getting out of her chair. "Hopefully, you won't mess up like you did with Annalese."

Michael almost flinched, almost. "Ha, I won't. Believe me, she's the kind of woman that'd have my balls in a trophy case."

"Sounds like my kind of woman." said Connie, making her way towards the elevator. "Thanks for the coffee."

"That's okay. You're buying the next one!" he called after her.

She waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked into the elevator. She turned to face the doors and as she did, she caught Michael looking at her longingly. The doors slid shut and because she was alone in the elevator, she allowed confusion to creep over her face. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Michael was flirting with her. Yes, they enjoyed banter but recently, he was, well, everywhere. And if not in front of her, in the back of her mind. The elevator dinged, signalling that it had arrived at Darwin and Connie's mask of professionalism and badassery slid back into place. Michael Spence was not going to distract her from her work.

The telltale clicks of her heels sounded through her ward as she walked to her office. She managed to get into her office and close the door before anyone had acknowledged her return.

"Good day so far?" asked Elliot, his grey curls just visible over the top of his computer screen.

"Busy." replied Connie, setting her latte on its designated coaster. She looked at Elliot's disorganised desk with disgust before keying her password into her computer. She started typing up a report when something out of place caught her eye. She stopped and she looked over to Elliot, who was completely oblivious to her behaviour.

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Connie?"

"Have you been in here all day?" asked Connie, her olive eyes focused on what was out of place.

Elliot tried looking where Connie was looking. "Yes, well, apart from helping Jac and Greg out on the ward. Why?"

Connie got out of her chair and walked across the office she and Elliot shared and she picked up a small platinum pearl.

"Ah, is that the earring you took out of your ear earlier?" asked Elliot.

"No," said Connie, pulling the other one of the two out of her pocket and holding them up together. "Did you find it?"

"No, I didn't know it was there." said Elliot, looking back at his computer. "Some kind samaritan has found your earring and left it for you, perhaps you should focus on the good deed itself rather than trouble yourself in discovering their identity. They wanted to remain anonymous for a reason."

Connie walked back over to her desk and lowered herself into her chair. "Of course." she agreed, putting them down on the desk in front of her. She stared at them as if they would grow mouths and tell her everything. She returned her attention to her computer until the door opened.

"Connie, a word." said Hanssen, stepping into the office.

"Come in, Henrik. You're always welcome." said Connie sarcastically, pointing at the small sofa between her desk and Elliot's without looking.

As soon as Hanssen sat, Elliot grabbed a folder and left the office, muttering something about double checking a patient. "Odd fellow, isn't he." commented Hanssen, his eagle eyes following Elliot's movements through the slitted blinds.

"One of the best this hospital has to offer." said Connie, no hesitation.

"Hmm." Hanssen pulled out a piece of paper. "Speaking of the best, I spoke to Paris."

"Are they not happy?" asked Connie, uninterested in whether they were or not. Her little girl came first, always.

"They were, until they rang me back." said Hanssen, passing Connie the paper. "Your marching orders are clear. I told them you were a quick study, hence you will be leaving for Paris tomorrow morning and you will be back the afternoon before your two week break starts."

Connie looked at Hanssen over the top of the paper. "They changed the date and time?"

"Yes, they were quite adamant that they have you." Hanssen stood. He placed his hand on the handle. "It seems your earring was returned to you. See on the ice." At that, Hanssen left, softly clicking the door shut behind him.

Elliot opened the office door see Connie sat frozen in her seat. "It's not often I dislike people, but I really-" He stopped halfway through his sentence to see Connie get up out of her chair and leave the office, as quick as her Jimmy Choos would carry her. "Connie?"

00000-00000

Connie sighed as she sipped her first coffee of the morning. She was waiting for a taxi that would take her to the airport. She decided she'd rather fly than get the train to Paris.

After her meeting with Hanssen yesterday, a million and one things clicked into place. She felt bad for walking out on Elliot whilst he was speaking to her, but she needed air. Her earring was returned by Michael. That conclusion explained everything; why he bought her coffee, why he spent time listening to what she had to say, why he offered a comforting ear to her aggravation, why he looked at her the way he did and his secret. Connie was his secret woman.

As soon as she got home that day, she went over everything he had ever said in her head and she had blushed. He called her beautiful. Yes, she'd been called hot, sexy and even a MILF but never beautiful. She immediately got on the defensive, Michael had seduced plenty of women with his silky words and sparkling eyes. What made her different? Perhaps the vulnerability they both displayed when they were on their own? Connie just didn't know. She spent the night mulling everything over and when she had woken up that morning in her empty kingsize bed, she knew all that she needed to.

A loud beep outside her house brought her back to Earth and she set her half empty cup of coffee down on the side. She grabbed her suitcase and coat and dragged it to the front door. She opened her door and was surprised to see the object of her distractions standing on her front door step. Connie looked over his shoulder and saw that his black 4x4 was ticking over on her driveway, no taxi in sight.

"This is completely unnecessary. I booked a taxi." said Connie, for once at a loss for what to say.

"No need to panic, Elsa, I paid him." said Michael, reaching for Connie's suitcase.

Connie jerked it back, making Michael grab air rather than her luggage. As he missed, he took a step forward so that he was a finger's width away from her. "What are you doing, Michael?" asked Connie, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm trying to take your luggage so I can put it in the trunk so I can take you to the airport." said Michael, his hand resting atop of Connie's hand holding her suitcase. "That okay with you?"

Connie let her suitcase go, missing Michael's warmth. "That's not what I meant." she huffed, walking towards the passenger seat of Michael's vehicle. She sat herself in the passenger seat and waited for Michael to get into the car.

Michael slid into his seat and buckled up before starting the car. He rolled out of Connie's driveway and onto the road. They sat in an uncomfortable silence until they hit the motorway.

"I see you found your earrings."

Connie scoffed. "Yes, thank you." she said, fiddling with one of the orbs.

Michael glanced at Connie before staring straight ahead. "Connie, I really hope you don't mind that I-"

"Since when do you need an excuse to talk to me?" asked Connie, her olive eyes setting his skin alight.

Michael chuckled. "Alright, you got me."

"You just wanted to con me into buying you coffee." she said.

"In one." replied Michael.

"Well," huffed Connie, "it's a good job I don't mind then, isn't it?"

"You sure?" asked Michael, hating the fact that he was driving, he'd much prefer to look at the surgeon next to him.

"Yes, though, you know I have Grace to think about." warned Connie, annoyed that she lived a little to close to the airport for her liking.

"I get that. Just think, Grace and my kids'll be best buds."

At that comment, Connie smiled. "We'd have to take our time with this. I'm not going to be another notch on your bedpost." she said, as Michael pulled into a parking space.

"No, you won't. Just like I won't be one on yours."

Connie nodded and unbuckled herself. Getting the hint, Michael did the same. He left the car and pulled Connie's suitcase out from the boot. He passed it to her. "Have a good time in France, okay? Avoid the froglegs, they're just despicable."

Connie chuckled and began making her way, before she turned to look back at him. "Out of interest, it isn't you who is responsible for Greg's injuries, is it?"

"Happy coincidence." shrugged Michael. "He wouldn't be standing if I was responsible."

Connie carried on her way, she had almost made it to the actual airport entrance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the owner of the hand and she was met with sparkling mocha eyes.

"Will I see you when you get back?"

"We work in the same hospital, it's kind of inevitable." deadpanned Connie, smirking at the American before her.

Michael shook his head gently with a grin. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." said Connie, suddenly conscious of how close they were. "Yes, you will see me."

"That's all I needed to know." said Michael, picking up Connie's hand in his own and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." said Connie softly, before grabbing her luggage and reluctantly letting Michael go.

Michael watched Connie walk away, her signature heel clicks growing more quiet as she disappeared from his view. He turned to walk back to his 4x4 and by the time he got there, he had the biggest smile on his face. He was so late for work, but he really didn't care. Connie had her earrings and he had her.


End file.
